when words fall from the sky
by Arzani92
Summary: Random OneShots I wrote for some tumblr prompts. They will be a bit shorter as my regular stories but I hope you like them as well. 6. chapter: BennShanks: "I swear it was an accident"
1. during a hot bath

_A big thank you to my beta-fairy Lunarshores :) you're the best_

* * *

It had taken a long time for Shanks' arm to heal fully. Too long for Benn, if he were being honest. It has seemed that the loss of his captain's arm had been harder for him than for Shanks himself. The man had been his cheery self the whole time. He had laughed, drank, and sung as before, and none of the crew worried about it much. Really, Shanks hadn't given anyone of the men a reason to worry even though all of them had been shocked as they had seen what it had taken for Shanks to rescue Luffy.

But when Shanks came back from his surgery he had smiled right afterwards and made sure everyone was okay with the loss. Benn could still hear his words in his ears: "I'm fine. One arm is nothing, that's what we have two, though, so if we lose one we can use the other. No need to worry."

Shanks had said those words with a grin on his face, but Benn had seen the pain in his eyes and he had seen how hard it had been for Shanks to stand on his feet. The man he loved so much had used the last bit of his energy on that day to ensure his crew that he was still capable of being a captain. It had caused Benn to feel two heartbreaking feelings at the same time, both capable of shattering his heart by themselves.

The first had been incredible honor. Benn had felt so honored that he was first mate of such a great man his eyes had gotten teary and his heart had beat more rapidly than before. To see his captain smile in spite of his pain to calm down his crew, showed him again that true strength didn't come from force or cruelty or anything else that hurt any people but from wisdom and love. Hard to believe he had to use such words to describe Shanks, who was as irrational and unsettled as the wind, but they fit. At this one moment they fit perfectly for the one man who held freedom higher than anything. Benn could only recognize again how much he loved him, and he knew he always would.

But on the other hand Benn could feel nothing but unbelievable fear and a lot of mind-tearing regrets. He was Shanks' first mate, and it was his duty to protect his captain. He swore to himself to always save his captain, no matter what even if he had to give his life.

It had been Shanks who had given him a reason to live. He was the one who took the emptiness away from him. He was his first real friend, he was the one who understood him without any words needed, and he made Benn feel alive. Both of them were so different though they were as one when it came down to their inner core. He had never found another person who matched him in such an irritating way. Shanks was Benn's puzzle, the one he tried to figure out every day and still he couldn't. But when they were alone all of this suddenly didn't matter anymore.

So as Benn saw Shanks grinning but with a shaky body and pain dancing in his eyes, he hated himself because he wasn't able to save him from all of this. He should have been there, but he hadn't, and fear crept in, telling him that Shanks could die right in front of him, and Benn would be alone again, with the hard knowledge that there wouldn't be anyone who could reach Shanks in the slightest. It caused Benn more than one sleepless night and a lot of nightmares, in which he woke up, screaming at a dying Shanks and him arriving too late.

Actually one should think that after half of a year all of this should have passed but as Benn saw Shanks' stump again he realized it hadn't.

It was a tradition for the Red-Hair Pirates to visit a small island in the Paradise part of the Grandline that was full of hot springs once each year. The island was famous for their secrecy about their visitors, and pirates where as welcome as marines. Actually the owner of the hot springs managed to get several different areas where you could come and go unseen for a whole crew if they were willing to pay, and Shanks was always willing to pay for his crew. He wasn't in need to count his money.

They had rent three large springs for the whole crew with enough sake to get them drunk for the next two days and – as Shanks had told Benn – one small one only for the two of them. Benn didn't know why but he got flushed in a bright red as Shanks had told him that he wanted him alone for the evening.

Normally Benn was used to Shanks' unexpected moves of showing or telling him that they both were more than just captain and first mate. In the beginning, it was hard for Benn to handle his lover's sudden outburst of affection. Shanks was the type of guy to tell him that he was great in bed in the middle of a serious discussion or to kiss him when the enemy was at the verge on attacking. It had made Benn not only feel uncomfortable most of the time but also made him worry because he wasn't able to show his feelings as Shanks could. But it had gotten better over the time and some serious discussions in which Shanks had made sure that Benn didn't need to show him his affection in public if he didn't want to.

So now Benn was in the hot water, waiting for his captain to join him. Shanks had organized them some sake, chilling it in a big bucket full of ice, and Benn knew how the evening would end, which made his body burn with anticipation. The whole crew has had some drinks beforehand, and he could feel the alcohol running through his veins, making his head light. It was this mix out of a burning desire, alcohol and the warmth of the water, which gave him a sudden rush of adrenalin as when saw his captain coming down the way, naked as he was.

His heart started beating uncontrollably, his mind dizzy as he watched each muscle of Shanks' perfect body, his red hair waving with his walk and his eyes shimmering like the waves in the sun. Then Ben's gaze found the stump of Shanks arm, and a lump formed in his throat. The fear of losing him came back without a way for Benn to avoid it, and it seemed that Shanks could read the fear in his eyes, because there wasn't any joke or words on his lips. As he stepped into the water silent eyes fixed his gaze with Benn's and understood.

It was Benn who needed to hold Shanks on that day to make sure he was able to protect and not lose his captain. It was Benn who took the lead, and Shanks let him as he drew Shanks close to him, caressed his body full of scars, honoring each of them in turn. Each scar was an example of how much Shanks loved and cared for his crew, and if Benn could, he would do everything to make sure he wouldn't get another one.

But soon enough, as Benn stroked through the red hair, down his shoulders and Shanks' chest all of this was forgotten in the haze of the moment, while their lips connected for a secure kiss and their bodies became one with the mutual understanding how much they both needed the other to live.


	2. You don't make the demands here

_The meme had been to write a story when Shanks told Benn: "You don't make the demands here!". This is what happend. It's not betaed so if you find any spelling mistakes just tell me :)_

* * *

It hadn't been Benn's day, really it hadn't. He had lacked sleep, because of some stupid incident which had happened in the middle of the night. One member of the crew had tried to steal himself into the kitchen to grip some food, which wasn't a crime. But the night shift had mistaken him for an intruder, because they were anchored at the moment. So they had attacked him … more or less. Nothing bad happened but it had woken Benn, who sent the poor one to Doc, for him to fix the bleeding nose and told the night shift to look who they were attacking before doing so.  
After, it had been hard to find sleep again and at six in the morning he just gave up and made himself a coffee, which he was glad he drank black, because he was sure if he had tasted the milk it would have been sour.

So now he really was tired, he had smoked his last cigarette an hour ago and found the box was empty. But because he watched the men stocking up the supplies and food, he hadn't been able to get himself another one of the plenty boxes he had in his room. He was really carving for a smoke now, but his mind told him that this had to wait till he was done with his responsibilities.

It only made him a bit harsh on his orders which got him some irritated glances and some sour faces. He knew it, but the crew had to deal with him at the moment for Shanks was still nowhere to be found and anyway, he was useless when it came to stocking up supplies.  
After a man had put a box at the wrong place, he just couldn't get it anymore. Where the men extra inattentive to drive him crazy or was it just his lack of sleep? Either way it made him yell at the poor man which he regretted the next moment. Damn it, what was wrong with him today?

But there hadn't been time to apologize because a hand gripped him and the next moment his body was pressed against the mast. His shocked eyes looked into the ones of his captain, who minded him angrily.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Beckman?" he hissed. But the words were only fuel to his dizzy mind, the lack of sleep and his head which hurt intensely. This wouldn't have happened if Shanks had been here!  
"Nothing is wrong, Captain," he spoke blood cold and twitched his lips, "only me doing all the shit you should do."

Shanks eyes grew wide for a second, than he started to wear a mask. His expression was too neutral for the normal funny-headed man. Again, Benn regretted his words the moment he spoke them but somehow he still knew he meant them real. Why the hell had he always have to act like the captain? He was only first mate.  
"So what do you want me to do, my dear first mate?"  
Shanks voice was quiet, without any emotions and it scared the hell out of Benn. This was bad, he knew it and he knew it was his fault. So now he should take what he had started …  
"Be responsible for the ship and the crew and … god, everything that is required of the captain of a crew," he said while his voice got lower and lower. After he had finished the sentence he closed his eyes in regret as he waited for an angry blow. Why had this gone so wrong?

But the blow never came. Benn waited and waited but after what felt like an eternity, he opened his eyes again, just to find Shanks looking at him with a sad face. The moment he saw it, his heart shattered into thousand pieces … he had been so wrong. He had been so damn wrong.

"So I will … for my first order, I want you to go to bed and sleep," he said, his eyes still fixed with his and his voice sorry. It made Benn protest instantly.  
"No, I … but …"  
He couldn't even start the sentence properly because Shanks interrupted him, by letting go of him eventually.  
"You don't make the demands here. You want me to be a proper captain, so I am. Go to bed, Benn!"

The order was final and with a stumble Benn turned around and rushed into his cabin, throwing himself onto his bed. He let out a desperate scream into his pillow, so no one could hear it, before the tears came and made him fall asleep after what felt like a painful lifetime. Why was he such an idiot and why was this feeling like he had betrayed the only person he truly and solely loved?


	3. 3 sentences fics

_Just some of the 3 sentence fics I wrote as tumblr prompts :) I hope you enjoy them_

* * *

 **ShanksBenn - mermaids (propmted by Aerle)**

Benn couldn't come around it that he really enjoyed the fishman island for its view and the sensation of being underwater was always something he liked, even though what he didn't like was the inhabitants - especially the female ones - looking at his captain like he was the sweetets candy they could possibly get … or eat … or do other things with, he wanted to be the only one to do with his captain.

Normally Benn wouldn't describe himself as a jealous person, but these mermaids, with their tantalizing glances and soft whispers, of what they would make Shanks feel if he just let them, made him edgy and brought him to wrap an arm around his captain in a possessive manner, showing the whole island what was his and his alone.

His face remained stern, until soft fingers catched his chin, turning his face towards warm eyes and a wide grin which enveloped him immediately, and a teasing voice smirked "You know it's very flattering how stare down each mermaid who just looks at me, but the girls do this on purpose because you are so possessive, Benn. Not that I mind, you could show your affection more often." before warm lips kissed his and stated that Shanks would not want anything other than being Benn's.

* * *

 **RayleighShakky - children (prompted by MacLilly)**

Rayleigh couldn't deny that Shanks had made something out of himself and not less if you concerned that he was one of the four Emporers now, even though he would always be the little troublemaker he came to love while he was one of the two cabin boys the Roger pirates had.

Looking at Shakky it seems the woman knew what he was thinking because she had this smile on her face that showed him how much she agreed with him and as if she was able to read his mind she leaned to him, telling him with a knowing voice "You're as proud of him as if you're his dad, aren't you?"

It was hard not to smile, so Ray let this quick smirk go, before he answered her "It was always Roger he thought of a Dad" but Shakky just laughed her wicked laugh and soft fingers trailed over his cheek before they went more south and made his breath go a bit faster than before, her answer ready on her lips: "Is that so? So maybe you want some children on your own …?"

* * *

 **RougeRoger - first meeting (prompted by Lunarshores)**

Roger hadn't wanted to come off course this much, especially not in the South Blue, but now he had to do with the mess and he was glad they had found shelter at this island who seemed to be full of hibiscus bushes … they were everywhere.

As he made his way through the forest he swung his sword, to cut down all branches which were in his way, one flower falling after another and he somehow found it sad because they were really pretty but he had to made his way to the village somehow and that was the fastest way.

At least he thought so, but them he heard a scream and a wild "No!" cut through the night, he had no idea where it came from till he found a pretty but really pissed looking Lady in front of him, punching her finger in his chest while she raged "What the hell are you doing to the flowers? Leave them be you dumbass bastard! Do you think you just can destroy nature?" and in an instant the pirate knew he should have taken the small path instead of going straight through the woods.

* * *

 **ShanksBenn - heat (prompted by Aerle)**

Benn couldn't stop the sigh which escaped his mouth as he heard Shanks whine about the heat for the fifteenth time now, and he knew it was the fifteenth time because he had counted.

"Benn, it's so hot", he pouted again and it took the last bit of the first mate, so he pushed himself off his sun lounger, threw his captain over his shoulder – he got some irritated "Heys" and fists on his back for that – and the next moment he was over the railing and in the water.

He ignored the "What was that for?" after the now wet man got back to the surface, again and stripped down his cloths to jump into the water as well … maybe he could get Shanks to shower together after the swim.


	4. under the stars

_A big "Thank you" to Aerle who betaed the story for me ... even though she was the one to send in the prompt, which was "ShanksBenn: words you said under the stars and in the grass"_

* * *

Benn's gaze wandered over the plenty stars which seemed to hang in the night sky. Next to him sat Shanks, telling him all about the figures and forms he saw in the constellations, none of them a real one, even though Benn knew his captain was aware of all the proper star constellations that the sky was showing. He wasn't really paying attention to Shanks' babbling, he rather wondered why they were here after all.

The whole crew had had a day off today, and because they had moored at a small summer island with a white sand strand, going to the beach to have a swim and enjoy the weather had seemed only logical. When it was time for the sun to set, most of the men decided to go back to the Red Force, to have a shower and to get something to eat, and actually Benn had in mind to do the same until his captain showed up next to him and asked if it was okay to slip off. He wanted to show him something, had been his words, but Benn hadn't assumed that showing him something had contained the stars. If it had been romantic in any way, he maybe would have enjoyed it, but Shanks was talking the whole time, so Benn had neither the time to say something by himself, nor had he had the chance to kiss him to change slightly the mood into what Benn considered romantic. To add things up, his whole body felt itchy because of the sand and the salt of the ocean, and he grew tired and hungry.

A low sigh escaped his mouth, and suddenly he recognized that Shanks had become irritatingly quiet. The mood had changed into something heavy, and dark eyes rested on his body, mustering him, glowing with concern and bittersweet despair. Benn shivered even though the night was warm, and his hand reached for Shanks', entangling their fingers with each other. At once there was a lump in his throat he couldn't explain.

"What is wrong, captain?" Benn asked him in a soft voice, the tone was a bit off, the words were a bit weary, and there was Shanks, just looking at him. He only watched him with an intense gaze, and Benn's worry grew deeper. "Shanks …?"

Silence filled the space between them, the air as thick as fabric until Shanks made himself loose from Benn's grip to run his hand through his hair. The loss of the warmth against his own hand made Benn shiver again, and it felt as if Shanks had left him.

"Tell me, Benn, what would you do, if I quit being a pirate?" Shanks voice was far away, his thoughts somewhere between here and there, and Benn could only stare at him, eyes wide, irritation written all over his face.

"You want to quit?" he managed to say eventually, and finally, Shanks looked at him for real, shaking his head.

"No … no, I just want to know."

The realization sunk in that this question was why Shanks had wanted to come here. Maybe he had been thinking for days about it, not able to ask him, because it wasn't a question to ask in passing. He could tell from the way Shanks plucked at the grass, to distract his hand from shaking.

"It depends on what you want to do, if you quit," Benn said honestly, a warm smile on his face. He never thought about it, but he was sure he would follow Shanks wherever he wanted to go. It didn't matter if he was his captain or not. He was his life, and nothing would change that.

"How do you mean that?" Shanks asked, and Benn noticed that his hand had stopped ripping off the grass. He had his captain's full attention.

"It means, that I can't know what I would do when I don't know what you'll do," he said and stopped for a short moment to reach for Shanks' hand, pulling him a bit closer. "Shanks, I will always follow you. It doesn't really matter if you're a pirate, my captain, or just yourself. As long as you want me by your side, I will follow you," Benn finished and suddenly chocked on his own words. What if Shanks didn't want him anymore? Was that the reason he brought the subject up? Was it that Shanks appreciated him as his first mate, but wouldn't want him if this era was over?

Benn intended to ask, but the words stuck in his throat, and Shanks was fast by letting his hand trail to his cheeks and holding his chin. His thumb caressed Benn's face, the look in his eyes suddenly warm. "I'll always want you," he murmured, but then the hand was gone, again, and Shanks eyes filled with sorrow. "I just thought … I wondered if you never wanted to live … you know, your own life?"

Shanks' look was so heartbreaking, Benn loved him even more when he saw the fear in the familiar features. His captain's feelings lay bare open in front of him, his heart a book easy to read. Benn knew it must have cost Shanks quite the effort to tell him what was bothering him. He could guess why Shanks wanted to know. Benn was with him since he was eighteen years old; he had dedicated his life to this man and knew that Shanks wondered if Benn didn't want more. But Benn never wanted more. This was all he had hoped to get from his life and Shanks was… He was his beating heart and the center, around which his world spun.

Soft fingers reached for Shanks' wrist, pulled him even closer, and the other man fell against Benn's chest. Irritated eyes darted up and made Benn smile. It was as if he could hear Shanks' heart beat steadily. He enjoyed the warmth for a moment, closing his eyes, before he pushed Shanks a bit back to bent down and kiss him. Soft lips brushed over soft lips, and Benn put all his love and care into it. When they finally ended the kiss, Benn rested his chin on Shanks' red strands and smiled even though Shanks couldn't see it.

"Benn …?" Shanks whispered. It was an unspoken question, filled with confusion, fear and a wild, uncontrollable hope.

Benn fed this small flame by letting his hands trail over Shanks' back and finally, he spoke, "I live my own life. I wouldn't know how to live it differently."

"But Benn..." Shanks interrupted him, and this time, Benn pushed him away to look into his eyes.

His smile grew into a grin. "What? It just happened that living my life consists following you. I see nothing bad in it. Do you?"

Shanks stared at him for a second, but eventually his features turned into a grin as well, and he shook his head. "No, not at all," he laughed before he pushed himself out of Benn's arms and into a stance. His hand reached for Benn's, to help him stand up, too.

Benn took the offer gladly, happy to finally get out of here. It was nice to sit under the stars with the man he loved, but to be honest, his mind conjured up some other things that could be way nicer. With ease, he wrapped his arms around his captain, and his fingers slipped under the shirt of the other man. Meanwhile, he whispered, "Do you know what I would love to do now?" Shanks just shook his head, and Benn continued, "To take a shower, preferably with my captain. To eat something, preferably with my captain, as well and to have decent sleep."

Shanks blinked and grinned, "Preferably with your captain, too?"

It made Benn laugh. "Only with my captain and no one else!"


	5. carpe diem

_Tumblr prompt from Mac-Lilly: Songfic to Carpe Diem from You me at six_  
 _Thank you to Aerle for betaing!_

* * *

They stood back to back, surrounded by attackers who had only one thought in mind: to kill both of them. Well, after so many years, Benn had known this day would finally come in the end. Now it was here, and somehow he wasn't even surprised, let alone afraid. Would they die here? Yes, they definitely would. But he always knew they would go down in a fight, and Shanks and he himself had getting rather old. How long was it, since Shanks had gotten his straw-hat back and Luffy was pirate king? Twenty years? Thirty? Benn had no clue, he never saw use in counting years.

"Say, Benn?" he could hear Shanks' voice, and he smirked when he noticed that there was his usual playful tone, even though this situation screamed for something other than jokes. Well, even though people could take away his captain's life, there was no one who could ever steal his lighthearted nature.

"Mh?" Benn answered without really saying much. There was no need for it, anyway. He could feel Shanks chuckle at his back and would have loved to see his face. He bet the men around them were rather afraid to see him laugh, even though he was in such a dreadful position. Benn's smirk spread into a grin, and now, the men on his side looked wide-eyed at him, too. Gosh, to think a bunch of scared idiots would be the ones to take their lives was kinda ironic.

"You don't think they let us go, if we ask nicely?" Shanks finally asked, and Benn snorted mildly.

He had seen such a question coming. "No, I don't think so, captain, but you can try."

Shanks laughed again, and Benn savored the feeling. He would miss that laugh.

"Na, I don't wanna … was just wondering."

A small pause arose, but it was a pleasant one. They had talked all their lives, they knew each other so well, words weren't needed to understand the other man. It was somewhat funny, though, that the men who surrounded them and who had taken out the lives of all the other Redhair-Pirates, waited for them to make a move to attack. Shanks had been a Yonko for nearly half of his life, and his reputation hadn't worn off. As if they weren't allowed to finally kill them before one of either Benn or Shanks made a move.

"Hey Benn," Shanks picked up their conversation again, as if they were in the cartography room, discussing something trivial like what to do to rile up some marines. Benn leaned his head back a bit to tell Shanks to go on speaking. "You remember that one night we sat outside on the weather deck and wondered how old we would get?"

"Yeah, I do," Benn answered and yes, he remembered that night pretty well. It was one of those days he came to treasure. They had watched the sun set behind the horizon, Benn with his cigarillos and Shanks with some sake. They had talked till their voice became hoarse, about everything and nothing. They had laughed, when Shanks imagined what they would look like in fifty years. Benn had snorted and giggled all the time, because he had doubted they would ever become that old. In the end, Shanks hadn't been so wrong, he now realized.

A smile spread across Benn's face when he remembered, thinking about all the words but also about all the feelings he had felt during that night. When their voices finally had faded, because they weren't needed anymore, their bodies had started to speak. They had loved each other, Benn could still feel the kisses and touches on his body. He was really grateful that he had had the chance to spend almost all his life with the man he loved. Even now he could feel this love, and it was bliss to know that their love never had faded or even wavered once.

"Why?" Benn added after a short while, because he knew Shanks hadn't asked the question without a reason.

He got a laugh in response. "Now we know."

The only thing Benn could do was snorting and rolling his eyes when he heard Shanks' answer, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the men in front of him looking at him with fear. He snorted again.

"Hey captain," Benn smiled amused "how many of them are we taking with us?"

Shanks tilted his head a small bit, as if he had to think about this question. Maybe he really did. Oh well, Benn was sure he did.

"How many bullets do you still have?" came a counter question.

Benn replied, "None."

"Ah, well, then maybe the half?" he answered, but it sounded as the question was more if this was worth the bother or not. When Benn regarded the attackers, he couldn't really disagree.

"Sounds fine to me." The statement was simple and honest. Now, all Benn needed was Shanks approval to go. He didn't think about the death that would follow, if this approval came. He also didn't really care if it would be painful. Their family was dead, and Benn knew neither Shanks nor him would like to live on without them. He had never come to a final resolution what would come after death, but now Benn came to the conclusion that Hell surely wouldn't want Shanks. Too much trouble to keep him for an eternity. Well, whatever would come, he was sure he would follow his captain. Shanks could get cranky really fast if no one was there to satisfy his needs … and well, Benn wanted this attention, as well.

"Any regrets?" Shanks asked, and Benn only smiled.

"None!"

"Well, then, I see you at the other side. Make sure you wait for me," Shanks laughed devilishly, and Benn smirked.

"Wherever you go, I'll have your back!"

* * *

 _I just love the headcanon that Benn came to always say "I'll have your back" when he follows Shanks even though the situation is just ridiculous dangerous and stupid. He would definitely say it as his last words as well._


	6. I swear it was an accident

_Tumblr prompt from Aerle and Mac-Lilly to the line "I swear it was an accident". Not betaed, excuse my spelling-mistakes and tell me, if you find any._

 _Shanks/Benn_

* * *

„I swear it was an accident," Shanks said, but with such a grin Benn would rather love to smack him instead of believing him. He would have done it for sure, if both of them wouldn't run from a pack of marines, and he needed his concentration to not stumble.

"You said that before, and I still don't believe you. You know that stealth actually means to not get noticed, instead of bursting into the commander's room and insult him," Benn growled and took Shanks hand to indicate they better speed up a bit.

"I didn't insult him. I told the truth. It's not my fault that he looks like a monkey," he answered in return and Benn could only shake his head, because if he was honest his captain was right. The commander really had looked like a monkey.

"See, you're grinning. I'm right," Shanks added and Benn let out a snort. An amused snort, but still a snort.

"Okay you're right. He looked like a monkey. Satisfied?"

Benn rounded a corner and dragged Shanks with him. The young captain just laughed in response and finally sped up as well, to run next to his first mate. "Yes, satisfied. Kinda at least."

"Kinda?" Benn asked, taken aback a little. "What more do you want?"

"You!" came the immediate reply and Benn stopped. Due to still holding Shanks' hand his captain was forced to stop as well.

"And running through a marine base is getting me?" he asked, his face a complete mask of irritation. He partly forgot that there were still pursuers behind them.

Shanks blinked once and wrapped an arm around his back, bumping into his side, before he grabbed for Benn's neck and pulled him down, to give him a light kiss. "No, but it's spending time with you. And it's fun."

A small sigh escaped Benn's lip, but they turned into a smile. This man would always amaze him. When he heard pattern getting louder, he gripped Shanks hand again, though and started running. "I would rather call it a workout than fun," he objected smirking and Shanks laughed his trademark laugh Benn came to love with all his heart.

"It's still spending time with you," he stated, while their fingers entangled and Benn didn't need to ask, why Shanks hadn't used his conqueror's haki, yet. It would finish their little run too fast and even though they were running from the marines, at least they were running together.


End file.
